He'll begTwice
by StarkyGirl
Summary: The Doctor has just taken River to a stunning planet, his first adventure with her as a married man. However back in the TARDIS, River questions him about his name, only fair now that they are married. He refuses but River finds a different way of getting his name and oh does she take much pleasure in getting it.


This took me three days to write. A simple one shot that came about with a fellow writer: Whomaniac. I don't normally write smut but I couldn't pass this up.

I do not own any characters from Doctor Who, but I do own an unhealthy obsession for this pairing!

Three suns in the sky of such a stunning planet, the glisten of the golden grass blades to glimmer under every sun kissed ray. It was like being in a dream, with the crystal clear flowing waters by Glagoon Fields, the tree leaves made of pure silver as they fluttered in the gentle and cooling breeze.

There was not other place like it and it seemed to be the perfect planet, well that was what the Doctor thought as he walked back to the TARDIS, hand in hand with River. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye for a moment and smirked because he could see how gorgeous she looked in the light of the three suns.

This was his first trip as a married man with River and he had enjoyed it far too much than he had first planned. He assumed things would have gone awfully bad but he had it good for once, in fact River had told him something he had never thought he'd hear from her. That was something he was keeping to himself though as he snapped his fingers and gestured for River to go in first.

"You know, I had fun today Sweetie." River turned to him, that ever so cheeky smirk on her face as she walked backwards towards the console, the Doctor following her up the ramp section. "Good because I have planned for dinner with Churchill. I mentioned you in passing and thought you two should meet!" He tugged some levers as he waltzed around the console to where he had left River and finally ended his random lever tugging pattern.

River chuckled softly as he came to a flying halt at her feet and grinned at her. "Churchill? Right this moment?" She leaned against the console a little, a small smile on her painted red lips as she watched her husband for a moment or two. The Doctor's face fell, was she suggesting they not go? "I… just thought you know…"  
He shrugged before glancing at the scanner that sat beside his wife. The Doctor sighed because he really had been excited about showing River everything and anything that he could.

Her fingers trailed up his tuxedo collar before dancing along his shoulder and back down his arm, "Sweetie, we have forever. " Her grin grew even more as she noted the look of surprise in her husband's eyes as he watched her hand trail along his arm so lightly. "Are you suggesting you want to do something else Miss. Song?" In return, his mind drifting to places that he shouldn't be near, his own smirk grew as he gazed into those pale grey eyes of hers.

Her fingers paused on his wrist as she glanced up at him, a sly look in her eyes. She leaned forward a little and whispered in his ear, "I don't even know your name and we're married. I think it's about time you told me." Her whispering voice against his ear made him shudder like a leaf in the wind. The things she would do to him if he didn't tell her, but then again the secret was never to be spoken. "Oh River. River, River, River… I am not stupid. You can batter your lashes at me all you want, give me that cheeky smile or whatever you women do. I am not telling you."

His wife pouted a little as she watched her husband dance off round the console once more; thinking on what she could do to get him to tell her. Flirting, she had decided, was a total no go. Time for plan two and that was seducing him to the point he was on his knees, begging for mercy… twice. Oh so bad yet so totally good.

The Doctor began to head to the hallway; he suddenly thought that he needed something from the library. He reached up and began to unlace his bowtie, "Where are you going?" River asked as she peered around the console at her husband as he paced off out the room. "Library, River! I need something, back in a jiffy!" He waved a hand as River crept around the side to lean against it, facing the door. "Jiffy! Love that word!" He added, his head poking around the door and the brightest grin on his face as he pointed to the direction he was heading. River laughed as she watched him disappear down the hallway once more.

Slender fingers trailed along the edging of the book shelves, the smell of old books had filled the large library. So many memories, so many words still unwritten as the Doctor passed by a few books from Victorian England. He wasn't actually looking for anything in particular; he just had this odd need to get out of the room because if he stayed in their any longer, he was sure River would have pounced on him.

He came to a halt by his old writing desk; the very one he had used to write those letters for Amy, Rory and River. The day he died at Lake Silenco, the reason he had finally married River. A small smile passed his lips because he knew all too well that he had just gotten out of that one. He pressed his hands atop of the desk, leaning against it as he thought on things for a second. What was he to do now that he was a husband to the most rebellious woman the world had ever known?

The world around him suddenly darkened, the soft touch of fingers pressed over his eyes as he stood there. The Doctor didn't know whether to fight or not. "River?" He murmured, his arms flailing about in front of him as he tried to get his bearings. "Oh Sweetie, you really should just tell me your secrets because I will eventually get them from you." The Doctor froze to the spot, what did she mean by that? How was he going to get out of this?  
"River, this isn't time to play games!" His voice rose a little as he pressed his own hands to River's, darkening his vision even more than to start with.

Oh how wrong was the Doctor because River fully intended on playing games with him, even more so now that she was in full control. "Then tell me your name Sweetie," A giggle accompanied her words, one hand moving from his eyes in order to pinch his bum. "River!" The Doctor yelped as he felt fingers pinching at his skin of his butt. The cheeky woman! He couldn't believe it but then again he really could considering this was River. "You don't tell me then I may have to go to the extremes." River finally let go of her husband and stepped back as he whirled around to face River, his hands pressing against his butt cheeks for protection from her prying hands. "This is no way to go about it River!" He stepped back, only to be nudged by the table. Blasted thing!

River moved in closer, her fingers trailing along his tuxedo jacket as she purred softly under her breath. The Doctor was incredibly wide eyed and found he was trapped, no where to run. "River…. Please, this is not the time or place!" He flailed a little her other hand ran along his hip line and bit too close to certain area. He found himself pinned to the desk and as much as he loved River and wanted to eventually… do things with River in this sense, he simply didn't think it was the time to do so here in the library.

River pressed against him even more, her lips catching his into a light kiss as the Doctor tried to figure out if he should just give in or go with it. Finally he rested his hands on her hips, returning the kiss in order to satisfy her. River smirked because no matter how much he went along with the kissing, she'd get his name from him. The Doctor pulled back for a moment, "River this won't work… I won't tell you my name just because you kissed me." He couldn't help but smile at her because it seemed she was willing to do anything to know his only secret.

Her eyes glistened at him as they parted lips, noting the smudges of red lipstick tracing her husband's mouth. "Who said a simple kiss would get you to talk?" River already had a thousand ways to get him to talk and this was by far her favourite.

She shoved him, forcing him onto his back and lying on the desk, now he really was in trouble, if he was being dominated like this then chances were he wouldn't come out of this alive, well… to an extent. "River!" The Doctor gasped as he felt her tugging off his jacket before straddling him on the desk.

Her hands fiddled with his belt but the Doctor was instantly doing up it back up the moment she had undone it. "I can do this all day sweetie! Just tell me!" Her fingers pulled the zip down, his hands batting hers out the way to do them back up. God this was embarrassing but yet somewhat, racy and he couldn't help but like it a little. "River please! Do not do this!" River leaned forward, her hands pressed either side of his head as she grinned down at him. "Don't do what? This?" She bought her lips to his and kissed him into silence once more.

The Doctor was amazed at how soft her lips really were as they kissed. His hand came to her cheek as he realised that in fact he could and would do this all day if he actually allowed himself to. "Name, Doctor." River murmured between kisses, one hand trailing down his chest as the other supported her above him. He shook his head, he could fight this surely? After all she was just a woman and he was the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the man who could bring species to their knees and yet… it seemed one woman was bringing him to his knees.

So he wasn't going to comply, well damn she thought he'd fall at the first hurdle but he was really fighting it. Her fingers caressed buttons, every now and then slipping into the waistline of his trousers before they finally danced across his belt buckle. With a flick of the wrist and the Doctor distracted, she had his belt undone in moments. Her teeth gently bit down on his lower lip, the Doctor widened his eyes in even more shock as he flailed a little at her actions. "River, please," He muttered, one lip causing a lisp as it was being playfully tugged on by River. "I won't stop until I have your name." In that moment the Doctor had accepted his fate and almost stopped breathing.

The Doctor decided that he'd make her work for it but then again was that wise? Too late, River was already nipping lightly at his neck, the excited heartbeat of hers louder than his own double heartbeat. River really meant this. Her hands began making light work of his shirt, he now had a bare chest and his pants ready to be fully undone and damn was he feeling rather restricted in that area all of a sudden. His hand reached for his collar, tugging it a little as his eyes were barely focusing away from River. He felt suddenly rather hot under the collar.

River tugged at his now open shirt, forcing her husband to sit up and come face to face with a rather low cut dress. Was she wearing that earlier? Of course she was, after all he was wearing his tuxedo, that white one she loved to see on him. Whatever, it didn't matter because now he was slipping his arms around her and pressing his soft lips against her luscious ones. It was heaven in a way, the type people tell you that doesn't exist but should.

What the Doctor didn't know was, was the simple fact River wanted him to believe that he had full control when in fact, he didn't. She lulled him into a false sense of safety as he trailed his kisses down to the crook of her neck, pulling soft gasps from his wife. The desk creaked a little under the weight of the pair of them but the Doctor didn't care right now, he had his wife in his arms this way for the first time.

River had to keep her cool though, no matter where he touched her or even how he touched her, River had to stay calm enough to carry out her plan. As his fingers trailed up her back, she arched into him as yet another gasp escaped her. Oh now how was she to contend with his skilled fingers. Her hand slipped to her leg, her hand pressed against her thigh to make sure that her cuffs were still in reach and in reach they were. On the other hand, the Doctor's hand traced down her other leg, feeling the supple skin under his slight roughened fingertips. His lips and tongue were now lathing against her chest, his other hand pressed to her back as he felt he had full hold on her.

Her fingers clasped the cuffs before whipping them around her husband's wrist, slipped from his lap and onto the floor where she cuffed the other side to the underneath bar of the desk. "Right!" River got to her feet as the Doctor was forced to his knees, chained to the desk. "River! River, no this isn't fair!" He rattled the chain as he tried to break free but to his painful and lusting misery, he was stuck here until River decided it was time to set him free.

His wife smirked, standing before him as she grasped her husband's chin and tugged him close to her own face, "So easy to get you under my complete control." She winked before brushing her lips against his and stepping back. "Now… your name. What is it?" The Doctor was more than lusting as he knelt there with an exposed chest and trousers that were partially undone, a slight erection that was starting to throb just a little under River's every touch.

He glanced up at his wife with large hazel eyes, his hand reaching down to his crotch to hide himself; he felt a little humiliated and sensed that she was enjoying this. "River, I cannot tell you." He mumbled through slightly squashed lips as River grasped his chin. "River…please,"  
"You do know, I could have you on that desk and make you beg for mercy… twice." Her ever so cheeky smirk grew into something much more devilish as she let go of him, leaving a rather shocked Doctor to think on this.

Honestly, he couldn't agree more. His love for this woman, his hunger, his every waking moment's desire for her lips and her touch would cripple him if he wasn't careful. "Twice?" There was a look of worry on his face as she gazed up at River.  
God was she truly loving this more than anything right now, "I can make it three times if you want." She spoke with such a sultry, sexy voice that he quivered on the spot, the chain giving away his need for her as it lightly rattled against the underneath of the desk.

Oh how the Doctor wanted to dare her in to doing so, to get her to make him shudder violently under her touch. Just thinking about it made him throb even more downstairs and god if he was on all fours, he'd be pounding the floor with his fist in agony for wanting it. "River, that won't make me tell you my name." Oh he was such a fool for deny her his name.

River could see that he was trying so desperately trying to fight it but he was at her mercy now. She took much joy in seeing that he was already aroused just by these few actions, mind you, he was always the type to get far too excited over the things he loved. "What, making you beg for more won't make you tell me your name? Oh how wrong you are." The Doctor gulped a little as River moved closer to him and for some reason he wanted to just touch her all over, his lips on hers and so much more that he could barely contain himself.

River bent down to him, grasping his chin and pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss before pulling away. The Doctor followed after her but he was tugged back by the cuffs attached to the desk. He glanced back at his cuffed hand and pouted because he really wanted this from River. "Look, if you are going to… make love to me then please… just do it." He gave her the puppy dog eyes but River was never falling for that, she was in her element right now.

She wagged a finger at him and tutted, "Oh naughty, Doctor. I thought it was the nurse that was supposed to be naughty." She winked at him before grabbing his collar and tugging him to his feet. She instantly whipped his shirt off and threw it to one side. The Doctor flailed, the cuff running along the bar as he moved under River's hold. He was so dead.

The Doctor was stuck at an awkward standing angle, leaning to one side so he had some relief from the cuffs digging into his wrist. That didn't last long though as he felt River's hand press against his chest and once again had him laying on the desk. River placed a leg either side of his slender form, resting her self on his stomach as she grinned down at him. Her fingers trailed down his bare chest before circling one of his nipples which made the Doctor barely contain a shudder. His free hand trailed up River's leg, oh he really did love her legs, the curve on them was just divine.

The Doctor smiled up at his wife, looking into her eyes with such want for her. "River, you bad, bad girl." Oi, no! No, he couldn't give into her flirtatious ways by playing along; he'd only end up telling her everything! "Oh you have no idea Sweetie!" River leaned down and ran her tongue over the nipple she was so gladly teasing previously. The Doctor gasped as River began to work him, shock began to over take him, leaving him vulnerable to her every move.

His free hand trailed up from her leg, shifting her dress higher up her thigh as he slipped his fingers under the hemming of her dress to reach more skin. River knew he wanted to feel his fingers against her skin but he was about to be thrown into a world of lustful torment.

River suckled on his neck, leaving light teeth marks every now and then against his delicate skin, her fingers caressing his chest, looking for sensitive nerves that were enough to make him tremble. The Doctor arched his back, his bare chest pressing against her clothed one. Damn how he wanted her undressed right now and simply have her on the table. He shook the thought away, feeling his own cheeks blush under the arousal.

A set of fingers slipped under his waistband of his trousers, feeling them being shifted down his hip a little as River tried to reach the sensitive part of his hip. She wouldn't stop just there, feeling his leg shake a tad under her stroke. No, no! Her hand slipped his trousers down even more, as far as she could reach for the time being. Her hand brushed against his erection accidentally which pulled a sudden gasp from her husband. His fingers tightened their grasp on her leg, his whole body tensed as he throbbed even more for her touch. "River… please!" So calm spoken and yet he really wanted to just moan so loudly as he pinned her.

That wasn't going to happen of course because he was cuffed and River was in complete control. She lifted herself up a little, avoiding his hard on and shifted from him so she was standing up again. The Doctor went to follow her, to get up as well and tug her back with his free hand. Oh how he was wishing he had both hands free, the things he would do to her.

Her hand reached behind her and slowly but surely tugged the zipper undone with such a teasing smirk on her face. The Doctor's eyes widened, he longed to do that to her, to undress her at a steady and measured pace simply for himself to treasure the moment he saw her naked for the first time. This was not to happen as he watched River's dress slip to the floor, his double heart beat thumping against his rib cage like prisoners demanding to get out. "Oh god…" He murmured, feeling himself tremble as he watched.

River smirked, standing there in just her black laced underwear. Now the mind raced, now the curiosity was crippling him with a force that was undeniably amazing in every aspect. He reached out to her with his free hand, caressing her perfect curves that matched his every thought, his every expectation and more. River batted his hand away and smirked, "No touching… Or I get the other cuffs as well."

The ache between his legs was just too much, demanding he took her now and relieve himself but he couldn't, River wouldn't let him and he soon realised that she was going to make him beg for her…twice. "River, please… I need you, I want you…" He gazed up at her, puppy eyes already begging silently for him. "I am sorry; I cannot seem to hear you properly." River smirked, the first beg and damn was it a turn on.  
The Doctor breathed heavily, voice ragged as he spoke, "Don't make me do this… Look, I'll tell you my name but please. Just let me take you."

It was music to her ears; he was willing to tell her and all because he couldn't handle his sex drive. "I don't think I quite heard you." Her hand trailed down her own body, grasping her breast before letting go and running her hands through her hair seductively. His hearts raced, ideas flooding his already over run mind. "P-please… I need you. I will tell you everything…" His voice was low, trembling with anticipation as he tried to steady himself as he sat there on the edge of the desk.

River pouted playfully as she saunter on over to him, nudging his legs apart so she could stand there, arms draped over his shoulders as she gazed down at him. "You really would tell me your name?" The Doctor clenched his teeth, one hand on her hip while the other hand stayed clasped in the handcuffs. "Yes, yes if it meant I could have you on this desk right now." He noted the evil glint in River's eye but that made her so much sexier. She leaned closer, nudging against his not so subtle erection teasingly. Her ruby red lips sat close to his ear, her breath hitting against his ear as she breathed, "Then tell me your name."

He closed his eyes, tingles pulsing through him from his ear to his lower region where he struggled to keep himself together. It pained him to think there was still a layer of lace between them because he would have so gladly slipped right into River in an instant. He moved his lips close to River's ear and murmured his name but because he was struggling to contain himself, River barely heard it. "Toying with me won't get you anywhere fast sweetie." She pulled back from him, still grinning like a Cheshire cat leaving the Doctor's jaw to drop in pure and utter shock at her actions.

"But I… I told you my name!" He reached out for her but she was just at fingertips reach and barely graspable. "River!" His wife stood there with arms folded, still in her underwear and totally relishing in his suffering. "I said I'd make you beg and beg you shall!" Her arms unfolded so her hands could reach behind her and unlatch her bra. God damn, the Doctor was now frustrated because he had so desperately wanted to do that to her, to undress the lower layer so he could simply take in every inch of her up close and personal.

The black lace bra fell to the floor at her feet, allowing the Doctor to stare at her curves in awe with only his eyes. His hearts leapt at the sight of her perfectly proportioned breasts, ones that he wanted to grasp and kneed so delicately between his fingers. River could see the anticipation in his eyes; see him wanting her like a hunter would his prey. "Tell me your name and you can have what you want." Her fingers slipped down to her underwear, tracing along the edging teasingly as the Doctor watched eagerly. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you while I have you on this desk, uncuffed. I'll have you screaming my name when I am done with you." He had no clue to why he was saying all this and honestly he didn't care because the promise of River's touch, the promise of her love for him to stay with him had him under her complete and utter dominating control.

The offer was some what far too tempting for River; no she wanted him to be screaming her name as well. "Oh and how can I trust your word… sweetie?" The knickers line was tugged down a little, revealing her perfectly sculpted hip bone to him. How he wanted to suckle and claw at that area, how he wanted to kiss her all over without thinking twice. "I'll beg right now if I have to." He breathed, feeling his blood pulse through his erection so hard that he was burning up at the thought of it. "Then beg for me sweetie." River responded in the most sexual and sultry way she had ever spoken to him.

Oh did the Doctor beg. "River, please, let me take you. Let me have you!" Not once did she move closer to him, no she wanted him to crumble just under her stare. His own hand that rested over his crotch began to lightly stroke his own shaft in order to relieve some of the pain of being so hard. The release wouldn't be the same if it came from his own doing though. "I said beg." River announced her words sternly, cruelly as she stood before him. His gaze trailed up from her well manicured toes right up her curvaceous thighs and past the area he wanted the most before trailing up her chest to her lips… those red lips. "Do what you want to me, have what you want from me. Please! Please River!"  
There it was, her name being spoke in pleas on the Doctor's lips. He never begged, never ever would he for a woman but he had finally reached tipping point.

His wife moved swiftly over to him, pushing him onto his back against the desk before straddling him once more. She leant down, lips pressed to his chest as she kissed down his body and stopped at his navel, with that she then swiftly kissed his hips and drew long lingering gasps from him as his fingers grasped her shoulders so tightly. "River!" The Doctor growled from manly sexual pleasure as her lips caressed his hip line, getting so close to what he wanted. Her fingers reached up and stroked his shaft before her reaching his tip and wrapping her fingers around him.

A man like him should never have to beg and plead for a woman but he did in that moment as River grabbed his manhood, fingers sliding up and down as lips were pressed against his skin. His trousers were still on and undone but after some gentle strokes and aching rubs, River was tugging off his trousers. "Let me free," The Doctor almost bellowed as he bucked so he was against her womanly heat even more than he was. "Oh and free you shall be." Her fingers unlatched the cuff lock, the sound of metal falling to the ground as the Doctor began to tug at River's lace underwear quicker than lightening could caress the sky line during a storm.

There was no passion like this in the entire universe that night. The Doctor and River now both completely free of clothing and cuffs began to claw and bite at each other lovingly upon the desk. By now the Doctor had managed to get River against the desk, one hand gently grasping her right breast, feeling her nipple harden against his palm. The feeling was of something he had not experience for years on end and he took much pleasure in treasuring it. The other hand reached between them and fondled her nether lips, his fingers lightly rubbing against her wet curls to arouse River more than he was right now. He wanted to make sure she was almost at her highest point before he took her.

Pleasure filled moans and gasps were being drawn from the pair of them. The Doctor entered River gently, he didn't want to hurt her because she was his life, his everything. Her fingertips pressed so hard against his back, nails leaving light marks against his spine as she arched her back against him, bare skin on bare skin.  
The Doctor nuzzled against her neck, staying ever so still, "My name… you wanted my name…" He breathed against her supple skin, nose pressing along her collar bone as he waited to take her. River nodded a little, his slight cold nose pressing against her.

A murmur into her ear and River's smile grew as she heard his name spoken to her for the first time in her life. It sounded so seamless, how it rolled off of his perfectly formed lips. "The name of the man who saved a thousand lives." River whispered back, "It's a beautiful name." The Doctor kissed along her shoulder, a smile spread across his features because he despised his name for far too long and someone had finally told him that his name was something he should not despise.

"River there is something else you should know." He had to get these words out before he was lost in her love and passion. "I love you." River gazed down at him, her heart racing a million miles an hour as he said those words. She had never expected him to tell her such because there never seemed a moment where they ever had to say it. "And I love you." River replied and with those words the Doctor grinned at her and planted a kiss on her mouth.

With River pinned beneath him, one hand supporting him above her, he thrust against her a few times which made them breath heavily as they were flooded with such bliss. His wife pressed her head against the table beneath her while her whole body trembled as the Doctor delved further and deeper into River, searching out the right spots that would bring her an ecstasy filled orgasm.

His name rolled off of River's tongue countless times with each thrust. Her fingers clawed at him, lips battling with each other as they kissed passionately. The Doctor could feel his own orgasm slowly rising in him as he quickened his thrusts into River, the need to finally relieve himself.

River's gasps became shallow with every passing moment, her body numbed as she curled herself against the Doctor as his shaft penetrated her deeper. He caught her g-spot, filling the library with his name accompanied by moans. Finally the Doctor had found the very spot he wanted in order to hear his wife scream his name even more. He thrust harder against her, pressing his nose against her shoulder as River really did scream his name. She always said she was a screamer.

"Oh, River… god, River!" He returned her name, the words entwining and forming a lovers bond as they hit their highs together, their whole body quaking under struggling breathes. Each time they spoke their names, it was like every wish they whispered into the night was being answered. The Doctor lived up to his description. The fact that he was like fire and ice and rage, he was like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He was ancient and forever. He burned at the centre of time and could really see the turn of the universe. And… he was just… wonderful. River could barely deny it as they came together, their fingers grasping each other as they finally came down from their highs.

Hormonal ecstasy washed over them as the Doctor lay against River as still as anything, his face nuzzled against River's shoulder. His wife was panting beneath him, fingers lazily trailing down his spine as she treasured the one moment.  
"You naughty boy," River chuckled softly as she kissed his cheek, the cold desk now heated and coated in their sweat as they lay there. "Oh River. River, River, River, how did you bring a Time Lord to his knees and get him to beg, twice?"

His wife chuckled; she was just pleased she had kept her promise and got his name from him finally. Laying there, feeling the numbness pass, River simply replied,

"Spoilers…"


End file.
